


Summer of Fluff

by angellwings, justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, jassandra fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, unrelated one-shots written from prompts sent to us on the JassandraTrash Tumblr blog as part of our Summer Fluffathon Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Wearing My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Summer of Fluff, Librarians fans! This fic is a collection of mini-stories posted to the JassandraTrash Tumblr after we asked for prompts that would inspire some happy, fluffy, light-hearted fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you wearing my shirt?"  
> Requested by unkemptseeker  
> Written by angellwings

Jacob lost a shirt. It sounded ridiculous. Because at what point was he shirtless long enough to lose a shirt in The Annex? Well, they’d worked enough cases that required changes and cover identities lately that he’d had more than one change of clothes in the locker room at the Annex. Somewhere along the way he’d lost one of the shirts he’d kept in his locker.

A blue flannel button down. It was probably one of his favorites. He’d bought a replacement but it just wasn’t the same. The new shirt was stiff and not the exact same blue. He missed his worn in flannel shirt.

“Oh, no!”

He turned suddenly to find Cassandra stumbling through the Back Door covered in, what could only be described as, slime.

“Yuck,” she said with a grimace.

“Go wash, Ms. Cillian,” Jenkins told her with a wince. “I will bring you some things from The Library’s lost and found.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jenkins!” Cassandra said gratefully as she carefully headed off toward the showers. Her feet were covered in slime and she slipped every few steps. Jacob waved as she passed him and watched her carefully to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Mr. Stone,” Jenkins called from his lab. “Will you clean up the slime that is undoubtedly covering the floor, please?”

“Sure thing,” Jacob called back with a sigh before he headed to the supply closet to grab a rag and a mop. By the time he got back to the Card Catalogue room Jenkins must have taken Cassandra some clothes already because he was headed back to his lab from the locker room.

A few minutes later, he heard soft shuffling footsteps from the direction of the locker room and he looked up from his current research to see Cassandra entering the room. Her hair was up in a towel on top of her head. She was wearing a pair of black bike shorts and fuzzy plush unicorn slippers on her feet.

But it was the shirt that caught his attention. Blue, broken in, and flannel.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Jacob asked with wide eyes and a nervous gulp.

Her eyes widened too and then met his in surprise. “What? Am I? Jenkins gave me this out of the lost and found!”

He tried not to stare but he had to admit she looked a lot better in the shirt than he did. It was too big for her and nearly covered up the shorts completely, but the blue brought out her eyes and it left him with an image of her in his shirt and absolutely nothing else. He felt something in his chest tighten and he looked away quickly.

That image was officially burned into his brain.

“I’m sorry, Jacob, I didn’t realize it. I’ll go find something else out of the—“

“No, no, really that’s fine. You keep it. It, um, looks pretty good on you.”

She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at him. “It does?”

He nodded with a grin. “Yeah, I could never do it justice after seeing it on you.”

She giggled and smiled flirtatiously at him. “Well, I think this just became my favorite shirt. You sure you don’t mind?”

“I’m sure,” he told her as he admired the way her cheeks flushed. He’d stepped closer to her little by little until they were just inches apart. She met his eyes and gave him a grin that only encouraged him to keep closing the distance between them.

“Oy, yikes,” a voice said from the stairs. “Did you get dressed in the dark this morning, Cassandra?” Ezekiel asked as he walked toward them. “I mean your outfits are normally a little out there but flannel and bike shorts? I thought you had more pride than that. Only backwards hicks wear flannel,” he continued as he threw a pointed teasing glance at Jacob.

Cassandra briefly glared at Ezekiel before she forced a bright smile and her usual charm. “These are not my clothes. They’re borrowed. I had a rather…messy case earlier. Besides, what’s wrong with flannel? I happen to like it.” She turned and tossed a wink at Jacob. “A lot.”

Jacob smiled warmly at her and then cleared his throat to shake himself out of it before Ezekiel noticed. “Men who do hard work wear flannel, Jones. Not that you’d know anything about that.”

Ezekiel chuckled as he sat down and propped his feet up on the worktable. “Yes, that’s right. I’m a very lucky man, Stone. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Jacob shook his head and rolled his eyes. Not only was the kid annoying but he also had the worst timing of any one person Jacob had ever met.

“You know,” Cassandra said as she gave Jacob a glance out of the corner of her eye. “I’m beat. I think I’m going to head home. See you both tomorrow.”

“Bye, Cassandra,” Ezekiel said with a distracted wave as he played a game on his phone.

Jacob shut his book and stared after her for a moment. “Yeah, you know, I think I’m gonna go too. It’s quittin’ time.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you later,” Ezekiel said with a tired sigh. “Could one of you actually make a move tonight? All this dancing around it is getting old.”

Jacob couldn’t help himself, he slapped Ezekiel across the back of the head as he followed Cassandra out. ‘Accidentally’, of course. The kid deserved it.


	2. The Way Your Hand Fits In Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I like the way your hand fits in mine."  
> Requested by rogueprincessdanie  
> Written by justlook3

Cassandra had followed the sound of a raised voice through the stacks of the Library's architecture section.  She finally came across Stone as he tossed his phone so it skittered to the edge of a long bench before he sank onto it, his head in his hands.

She sat next to him quietly and softly asked, "It didn't go well?"

He didn't lift his head from his hands. "Carrie sided with Pop.  I'm not welcome in her house.  I just wanted to see the new baby . . . ."

"I know," Cassandra said. "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"Thanks, but there's nothing you need to feel sorry for."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel it. I know how much you love your family despite everything. I love mine too despite everything. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Jacob sighed but she knew it was more from frustration and resignation at everything. He still hadn't looked at her.  She raised a hand and trailed it up his arm, finally succeeded in removing one of his hands from his face.  He looked at her as she took that hand into hers, lacing their fingers together.  He didn't speak but slowly his expression changed from upset and despair and he gave her a small smile. 

They sat there for several minutes, just holding hands across the bench.  Finally, Stone moved his hand but when Cassandra meant to pull away, he captured her hand again, readjusting the grip.  She smiled softly as he raised their hands between them.

"I like the way your hand fits in mine," he said, the look on his face gentle.

"I do too," Cassandra bit her lip. "Jacob . . . ."

He shook his head and then brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. She blushed.

"I'm real glad I got you, Cassie.  I know I ain't been the easiest person to work with or live with.  But I've never been more thankful for a stubborn woman who wouldn't give up on me."

She giggled in spite of herself and he released her hand to instead slide an arm around her. He leaned back against the wall and she snuggled into his side. They sat snuggled together in comfortable silence for several minutes. Then finally he kissed her forehead.

"You know, you wanted to do something to make it better."

"Yeah?"

"Have dinner with me?  And yes, like a date."

She beamed at him.  "Okay."

"I'm feelin' better already."

 


	3. I'm Going to Take Care of You, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"  
> requested by rogueprincessdanie  
> written by angellwings

It was no secret amongst The Library staff just which of the three Junior Librarians was the “Caretaker.” There was a reason Eve left that job to Jacob when she thought she would be separated from her charges forever. He muttered and groaned about it occasionally but they all knew he had their backs when things got tough. He always came through for them.

But today, something was wrong.

Jacob was usually fairly tidy while he researched. Cassandra knew this because she’d often been in the room while he was working on a paper or a case. Once he was finished with something he put it away or if it was a book he would need again he would mark the page and set it aside. He was by no means as organized as her self. She closed and stacked her books neatly where as Jacob left them open and scattered so he could see the pages he needed at a glance.

Today, though, his station looked like chaos. Complete and total chaos. There were coffee cups scattered all over the table, as if he’d gotten a few cups and then forgotten about them when getting another. The books he had pulled were not being treated gently. There were covers bent to far back and books shoved inside other books and wrinkled pages. This wasn’t like him at all. He even had a cup of coffee sitting on top of a book. She may have also seen an old building plan with a coffee ring on it. Jacob would never allow that to happen on a typical day.

The man himself looked exhausted and frazzled. His hair stuck out at odd angles and his eyes were red with dark circles underneath them that made her tired just looking at them. His flannel shirt was unbuttoned to reveal the white undershirt he wore with it. He paced the length of his worktable and then ran a hand over his face in attempt to keep himself awake.

She slowly approached and cleared her throat to get his attention. He jumped and spun around to face her. He blinked at her for a moment before he gave her a small wave and then took a long sip of his coffee.

“Morning, Cassandra.”

“Jacob, it’s eight o’clock at night,” She said softly with a gentle smile.

“What? Already? How?” He asked as he glanced down at his phone on the table.

“How long have you been here?” She asked in concern.

“I can’t find what I’m looking for,” Jacob said with a huff. She noted that he didn’t answer her question. “This should be easy. It’s an old Norwegian Stave church. I know how these are constructed and designed and they’re very traditional. Something is off with this one and I can’t find what it is. It’s like one of those stupid Magic Eye things—remember those?”

She started to answer but he talked over her.

“I know something’s there but I sure as hell can’t find it. No matter how hard I look.”

“Maybe it’s exactly like those Magic Eye pictures,” she added as he stopped pacing and slumped onto a nearby bench. “The more you focus, the less you see. How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know,” he said with a huff.  “Since I got back from that first church visit.”

Her brow furrowed and then she gave him a stern glare. “That was yesterday morning. Are you telling me, you’ve been at this work table since mid morning yesterday without any sleep?” He didn’t answer so she pressed further. “Jake? Is that what’s happening here?”

“People are getting’ hurt and it’s got something to do with this church. This is my case and I have to figure it out before whatever it is gets somebody else—“

“Did it ever occur to you that you might see more clearly and solve this faster with a few hours of sleep?” She asked him pointedly.

He stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments before he ran his hand across his face again and then shook his head several times. She grinned and rolled her eyes at him. He was obviously tired.

“Jacob, come on,” she said as she held her hand out toward him. “I’m going to take care of you, okay? Let’s get you home.”

He sighed in resignation and slowly stood up. “I should clean up the books and things—“

“We’ll worry about that later. You’re about to fall over,” she told him with a kind smile.

“I don’t know if I can drive,” he said tiredly as he accepted her hand. His words slurred together slightly and she tried not to smirk in amusement. He was a ridiculous, stubborn,  _brilliant_  man but sometimes he didn’t know what was best for him.

Cassandra chuckled and shook her head. “No, you most certainly can’t. I’ll drive you.” He kept his hand in hers as they walked and even adjusted their hands to lace their fingers together. She couldn’t tell if it was because he was tired or just because he wanted to, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Thanks, Cassie,” he said before he squeezed her hand and gave her a tired but warm smile.

“Anytime, Jacob.”


	4. Your Hair is So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Your hair is so soft . . ."  
> Requested by jucys01  
> Written by justlook3

Stone had gotten hurt on a case.  His injuries were not life threatening but severe enough that he needed a hospital.  The injuries had resulted from pursuing a magical entity but were not caused by it, so the cover story of how he'd gotten hurt was easy enough to spin for the doctors.   The case was still active, the danger to the area still very real, so the others had gone back out to the field after Cassandra promised to stay with Stone and keep them (especially a very worried Baird) up to date.

There was one little lie that Cassandra told so that she could stay in Jacob's hospital room as he'd recovered from minor surgery.  She was hoping that he really didn't find out about it, because she was sure that he'd tease her.  She was sitting on the uncomfortable  chair in the corner keeping out of the way of the nurse who was checking on him.

"Everything is kinda whoa fuzzy," she overheard him telling the nurse.

The woman chuckled softly. "Those are the pain killers.  They'll probably leave you a little loopy for a bit, so your wife over there will probably be highly entertained."

"Wife?" Stone sounded really confused and Cassandra hoped the nurse didn't see her cringe. 

The nurse seemed to think the drugs were causing the confusion much to Cassandra's relief.  "Yes, pretty redhead over there?"

Cassandra waved to him and he wiggled his fingers back at her, his confusion changing to a very dopey (and doped up smile). "Oh muh Cassie.  She's pretty, ain't she?"

"Yes, she is," the nurse turned to Cassandra. "He's doing just fine.  There's a button if he needs more pain relief, but I think the way he is right now he probably won't need any.  Make sure he gets some sleep, okay?  Press the call button if anything changes."

Cassandra agreed and the nurse left.  Soon as the woman was out of sight, Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed.  Stone looked up at, the smile still on his face.

"Sorry about that, we kinda had to tell them I was your wife so I could stay."

"That's okay," he slurred. "Pretty, you're pretty Cassie.  Your eyes they're blue. Like blue."

Cassandra giggled, "yes, they are."

"Right used ta be able to tell ya how . .. knew stuff about art. . .why don't I know?"

"That's just the drugs Jacob, you'll be okay in a bit."

"Oh . . ." He seemed really unable to focus, though he couldn't stop looking at her. He reached out a hand and wrapped a strand of hair around his fingers. "Your hair is so soft . . . ."

"Thank you," she attempt to detangle her hair from his hand but he wouldn't let her. "Jacob, you need to sleep."

"Wanna hold you.  Wife .  . .wife would do that right?"

"Stone, I'm not your wife," Cassandra looked a little alarmed. Now she was scared that something was wrong beyond the drugs confusing him.

"I know! You're not. But I do like ya, like really like ya. Wow," Stone bounced his head back against the pillows. "Why can't I stop talkin'?  I do . . .but you don't wanna hear . . .I should be quiet. Can't stop like . . . ."

"Oh Jacob, trust me I do wanna hear. Here, okay?  You can hold me until you fall asleep alright?" Cassandra figured he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.  But in case he did . .. . "I really like you too."

He beamed at her and then moved over to allow room for her to carefully curl up beside him.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead and snuggled close to her.  He passed out within minutes but any time she tried to move, he'd grab her back, murmuring words like "stay" in his sleep.  She gave in, he was so comfortable and it just felt so right in his arms.

A text from Baird woke her in the morning and she detangled herself carefully from Stone.

"Baird's on her way and the nurse probably will be too," Cassandra said, trying to smooth out her clothes. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah more my old self . . .Cassandra?"

"You were out of it last night. Don't worry about it," she said quickly, seeing the nurse coming down the hall and moving to stand up.

He grabbed her arm. "I remember everything and I meant every word."

Wide eyed, she nodded. "Me too."

Which is why when the nurse followed by Baird walked into the room, they ended up interrupting a kiss.

 

 


	5. All I Want is Snuggles and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 was requested by jucys01 & inamedmycatstanlee!
> 
> 5\. “All I want is snuggles and kisses.”  
> by angellwings

 

* * *

Jacob had heard the stories about drunk Cassandra, but he’d never witnessed it. He’d been kept out of that club and everything he’d ended up doing for that job had been separate from her. She’d never had more than a single beer since.  But tonight was apparently different. Ezekiel had pulled them out to some event that felt a little too hip for Jacob’s taste. There were weird fancy drinks with lighted ice cubes, pretentious finger foods, and thumping music that was starting to give him a headache. Not a single bit of it felt like they were celebrating Independence Day. 

But then the kid was Australian, Jacob should have known.

Whatever drink Cassandra had been ordering was clearly more alcohol than she’d anticipated. She was stumbling and giggling and he’d even seen her poke Eve’s cheek. Finally she made her way over to where he’d been hiding all night and plopped down on the velvety love seat next to him.

“Jakey Jacob Jakeroo,” she said with a laugh. “He- _lo_ ,” she sang as she wiggled her fingers at him.

He chuckled a little and nodded. “Hello.”

“This is America’s two hundred and fortieth avinnersa—ariversa— _birthday_ ,” she said with a soft hiccup.

“Well, happy birthday America,” Jacob said as he took the drink glass out of her hand. “Let’s put this away, okay?”

“In another decade it will our Sestercentennial,” She told him as she squinted one eye and focused on her pronunciation.

“You can say that but you can’t say anniversary?” He asked in amusement. “I don’t even know what that is.”

“It’s what you call a 250th avinnersa— _birthday_. Or you could call it a Semiquincentennial or a Quarter-millenial or a Bicenquinquagenary,” she said with a lazy grin and nod.

“Or an anniversary?”

“Yes, or an ariversa— _birthday_.”

Jacob laughed and shook his head. “You are something else, Cassie.”

“And  _you_  are cute,” she said with a matter of fact nod and wink.

“Thank you, so are you,” he said with a smirk as he set his beer aside.

A waiter wandered by and Cassandra laboriously pushed herself up and grabbed two glasses. He assumed she was going to hand one to him but then she turned, downed one in a gulp, and tossed the spare glass over her shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight and followed her until she was seating next to him again. The second glass she decided to nurse and held it close to her chest.

“This tickles like fizzy water but it tastes considerably…worse,” she said as she held the glass up and studied the bubbles. “Why is there champagne?” she asked. “Champagne is for New Years. Oh! Is it New Years? I know people do Christmas In July but do you think they do New Years in July?”

“I don’t think so, Cassandra,” Jacob told her with a smile. “There’s only one New Years.”

“And this is it, isn’t? Oh no! It can’t be! I don’t have a date! You can’t go to a New Years party without a date!” She cried in a forlorn manner. “Who am I going to kiss at midnight? I have to have someone to kiss at midnight. And then snuggle with during the fireworks! I have to! That always makes me feel better about New Years. New Years is sad! All I want is snuggles and kisses!”

He blinked at her in surprise at her outburst. He finally opened his mouth to speak and started to correct her. He wanted to assure her that it wasn’t, in fact, New Years Eve, but before he could she gasped and shoved at his shoulder.

“You don’t have a date either!” Her eyes welled up and her lip quivered. “How sad! Neither of us have New Years dates!” Her hand remained on his shoulder and she suddenly looked down at his arm. Her tears vanished as if they’d never been there and she smiled shyly at him. “You have nice arms. Probably the best of arms of anyone at The Library. Well, except Baird. She works out like  _all the time_. But you’re a guy so it’s different. Your arms are very… _sturdy_.”

“Thank you,” Jacob said with a proud smirk as he sat up a little straighter.

“You’re welcome,” she said as she squeezed his bicep.

He jumped a little and gave her a startled look.

“Yep, just how I always thought they’d be. It’s hard to tell really when they’re only around me if you happen to catch me,” she said with a laugh. “Although, that hasn’t in a while happened to you in front of me.”

He squinted at her for a moment. “You mean to  _you_  in front of  _me_?”

“That’s what I said. Happened to you in front of me.”

“No, I mean you should have said—you know what, nevermind. I knew what you meant,” Jacob told her with a smile.

A countdown started and both Jacob and Cassandra looked up. The party was on the roof of a fancy high rise and had a perfect view of the city’s fireworks. She finished her second glass of champagne as the countdown to the fireworks timed start reached one. She set the glass aside and then shouted, “Midnight!”

Before he knew what she was about she’d wrapped her arms around his neck and jerked him toward her. Her lips landed on his and he immediately tensed. He held his arms out to his sides so as not to pull her as close as he possibly could. He was fighting every instinct and feeling he had right now. It was true that he’d wanted to kiss Cassandra for longer than he could really remember but he didn’t think this was the right moment.

She pulled away with a loud laugh and yelled, “Happy New Year!”

He stayed frozen across from her and swallowed thickly. “Yeah—uh—Happy New Year.” His throat was suddenly very dry.

“I’m gonna go tell Evie!” Cassandra said with a giggle before she placed one more quick kiss to his lips and stumbled off in the direction she’d last scene Eve.

Jacob cleared his throat, placed a hand over his lips, and then smirked to himself. It wasn’t every day a guy got a New Years Kiss on the Fourth of July. 

 


	6. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I Have This Dance?" with person A cooking an amazing meal for person B and slow dancing in the kitchen  
> Requested by dispatchvampire  
> Written by justlook3

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Cassandra asked Stone. It was a quiet afternoon, all clippings books were silent so they were working on their various projects.

Stone grinned but before he could answer, Jones strolled across the room, "would love to! What time?"

Cassandra quickly hid her frown, saying brightly. "7?"

"Sounds great!" Ezekiel breezed out again.

Cassandra turned to Stone, "Jacob?"

"Of course, I'll come." 

She beamed at him and the momentary crashing by Jones was forgotten.  But as the afternoon went on, he remembered how she'd faltered when Jones invited himself along.  She had been just inviting him after all . . . .

About an hour before Cassandra had planned on leaving to get dinner ready, after both she and Stone had wandered in and out of the room a few times, Jones came back heading toward the Back Door.

"Oh," he threw a wink over at Stone before turning to Cassandra, "so sorry Cassandra, but my clippings book went off.  I'll take a rain check on dinner."

"Oh," she said. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got this cornered but next time, okay. Have a good time."  A tap on his phone and he was out the door.

"Well," she said softly with a flirtatious look at Stone. "Guess it's just you and me then."

He winked at her, "guess so.  Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself.  I'm gonna get going, I'll see you in a while."

* * *

 

Dinner had been fantastic.  Cassandra was a really good cook and she was even better at baking. They'd been talking and laughing at the table in the corner of her kitchen,  her iPod on shuffle providing background music.  They were just finishing up dessert, flourless chocolate cakes, when a song came up and Cassandra lifted her head up.

"Oh, I love this song.  My grandpa used to dance me around the kitchen to it when I was little."  Her voice was wistful.  Jacob pushed his chair back and walked over to the iPod. Cassandra looked at him a little perplexed as he hit replay on the song.

Then he held out his hand, "may I have this dance?"

Cassandra giggled and took his hand. "You may."

Though he may have meant to twirl her around the kitchen like he imagined she'd done as a little girl, she instead locked her arms around his neck.  His hands went around her waist and they mostly swayed together, taking small steps around the kitchen.

That song faded into another and he didn't let her go.

"What are we doing?" she asked softly.

"Dancin', well kinda.  I'm actually thinkin' . . ."

"Thinking about what?"

Stone grinned and leaned across and she smiled as his lips touched hers in a sweet chocolate flavored kiss. When it ended, he stayed close. "Yeah, kissin' is better than dancin'."

"We can do both," she said, pulling him in for another kiss.

Another song and this time he did twirl her around the kitchen as the beat had increased.  They were both laughing when the song ended.

"I did something kinda bad to get you alone."

"Really?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow even as he pulled her back into him.

She nodded, locking her arms back around his neck. "I might have bribed Ezekiel with two dozen cookies to not come."

Jacob started laughing. "No way! No wonder he was so easy! I only had to offer to buy him the next pizza. I was willin' to give him a 100 bucks."

Cassandra chuckled. "He's gone soft."

Jacob kissed her on the nose. "You realize he probably wasn't gonna come anyway."

"Probably not, but this is worth some cookies."

"And a pizza. So what do you say to another dance?"

"I say you're reading my mind."

The End

 


	7. I wanted to tell you 'I love you' for the first time without stuttering, but that failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wanted to tell you 'I love you' for the first time without stuttering, but that failed."  
> Requested by Anonymous  
> Written by justlook3

The first time Stone tried to tell Cassandra he loved her, he planned a grand romantic gesture.  Having the Back Door certainly lead to much more creative dates than most people had access to. He took her to Paris, they'd had a fantastic meal at a charming bistro and now were walking hand in hand in the moonlight.

Jacob brought her to a stop, pulling her toward him and cupping her cheek. "Cassandra . . .I . . . lo . . . ." _Why was he suddenly having trouble saying the words?_ She was gazing at him lovingly waiting for him to continue but before he could try again, a scream pierced the night.  This was followed by shouts and then a whoosh over head.

"Is that . . .is that a gargoyle?" Cassandra asked as Jacob sighed. So much for this attempt.

* * *

 

The second time he tried to tell her he loved her was in the afterglow of love making.  She was laying in his arms, her head on his chest.  He rubbed his hand down her arm, pulling her closer.

"Cassandra, I lo-" but suddenly he stopped due to the noise that came from Cassandra.  _Was that a snore?_   He checked and sure enough, she was fast asleep.  He sighed. "Well that figures."

* * *

 

The third time Jacob tried to tell Cassandra he loved her was during a dangerous mission.  Cassandra had to risk her life, much like she had when she'd walked into a rift between worlds.  They'd been granted two minutes alone before all hell was due to break loose.

They'd kissed, a hint of desperation in those kisses, holding each other tight.  Then he pulled back to look at her face.

"Cassie . . . I lo-. . .just be careful okay? Good luck."

A brief wave of disappointment crossed her face and he was kicking himself.  But he couldn't let her get distracted with a declaration now.

* * *

 

The fourth time, they were all alone in the Library.  The others were elsewhere either on missions or their own projects.  Cassandra had been working in her lab and he had been researching.  But they were taking a break from their work.  A break that involved kissing.

"Cassandra," he said, breaking off the kiss.

"What?" her voice sounded distracted and she was trying to follow his lips.

"I wanted to tell ya that I . . .that I . . .damnit all to hell."  He turned and rushed from the lab, Cassandra hot on his heels.

She finally caught up with him punching a wall.

"Jacob, what is up with you?"

He looked over at her, upset with himself. "I wanted to say 'I love you' for the first time without stuttering, but that failed."

Cassandra stopped dead, a bubble of joy and mirth overcoming her. "Jacob, you just did!"

"I did?" he suddenly started laughing. "I did! I love you, Cassandra.  There, see?"

She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. "You've been trying to say this for weeks haven't you?"

He looked sheepish. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you silly man. I love you too." Then she kissed him.

 

 


	8. You Made These Cupcakes For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You made these cupcakes for me?"  
> Requested by Anonymous  
> Written by justlook3

It was a quiet week at the Library, so Stone had spent the morning at home.  It was early afternoon when he entered the Annex, carrying a large flat box.

Jones was in a corner, actually engrossed in work for a change, at least to Stone's eyes.  Jones was updating the security manual to reflect his recent upgrades and changes and thus it was something he was actually passionate about.

Cassandra was sitting at the worktable, thumping a pencil against the desk impatiently. Then the pencil went flying.

"Whoa, hey, what's goin' on?" Stone asked, setting the box down on the table.

"I'm having trouble with this project I'm working on," she grumbled. "I can't quite get the answer and it's frustrating."

"Ah," Jacob said opening the box. "Maybe you just need a break? Would a cupcake help?  Made them this morning."

Cassandra absolutely beamed like a ray of sunshine. "You made these cupcakes for me?"

"Well, I . . . ."

"Hey, cupcakes!" Jones said, the magical word of food causing him to bound over to the table. He grabbed two  and then decided he needed a soda to wash it down and headed for the kitchenette.

"Hey," said Cassandra as Jones came and went like lightening.

Stone chuckled. "They were for everyone.  But they are your favorite flavor."

"Chocolate with vanilla frosting," she said taking one. "How did you know?"

"I pay attention," he said with a smile.

"You are so sweet, Jacob."

He blushed, looking away, but suddenly his eyes were focused back on her.  She'd taken the cupcake out of its liner, but instead of taking a bite like he expected, she'd run her index finger in a circle around the cupcake scooping up frosting.  Then she stuck her finger in her mouth sucking off the frosting.

When she repeated the motion, he found himself sitting heavily down in a chair, especially given the happy little moans she was making as she finally ate.  Her eyes were closed, enjoying every morsel. 

She finally opened her eyes to find Jacob staring at her, face flushed, eyes darkened.  She smirked at him and daintily removed a crumb from the corner of her mouth.

Then she got up, taking another cupcake and made to go.

"Where ya, where ya going?"  he choked out.

"To my lab, I think the cupcakes did indeed help.  Thank you again!"

And with that, she was gone.

It took Stone five minutes, but then as if the building was on fire, he jumped up, grabbed another cupcake and ran down the hallway that lead to Cassandra's lab.

Leaving the remaining cupcakes to be raided by Jenkins and Jones.


	9. Shooting Star, Make A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Shooting star, make a wish."  
> Requested by Anonymous  
> Written by justlook3

Stone and Cassandra had been dating for quite a while and date nights had happened literally all over the world.  So when he told her to dress warmly, she thought they were going to a ski lodge in Colorado or to pet reindeer in Lapland or to dinner in a bistro in Stockholm.  But she was wondering about things when he said he'd pick her up.  She lived in the opposite direction of the Annex than he did, so generally speaking if they were using the Back Door for a date, she would just meet him there.

He lead her out to his truck and it didn't take her too long to realize they weren't heading to the Annex. In fact they were heading out of the city entirely.  This wasn't all that unusual, they'd also taken the time to explore Portland and the neighboring areas.

They'd driven a significant distance outside the city and Cassandra saw him following the signs for a state park.

"Don't these places usually close at dusk?" Cassandra asked.

"Not when Jenkins knows a guy," Stone winked at her.  A few words with the ranger manning the front gate and they were being allowed inside, with Stone being given specific directions to the location he was allowed to visit.

He turned off the main road and down a bit down a gravel road to a small turn off. It marked a trail head and a scenic overlook.

"We're not going hiking in the dark are we?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"No, we're doing some star gazin'," Jacob said, opening his door.  She realized now that there was a picnic basket and some blankets in the rear of the crew cab.  He started setting up their picnic in the bed of his truck and then helped her up.

He had a small camp lantern so that they could see as they ate, but he turned it off as they snuggled in the blankets with a thermos of hot chocolate so they could see the stars.

Cassandra pointed out some of the constellations and Stone told her some of the legends behind the names.

Then they fell silent just looking up. Then suddenly Cassandra gasped and pointed. Jacob looked up in alarm but then relaxed as he realized what she was pointing at.

"Shooting star, make a wish," she said and he could see her smiling in the dim light from the moon and stars.

"I wish you would marry me," he said softly.

Cassandra's gasp was louder this time. "Jacob?"

He turned on the lantern again, though on dim so they wouldn't be blinded and pulled a box out of his pocket. The little diamond wasn't flashy, that wouldn't have been Cassandra's style. But it did shimmer like the stars above.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

And the stars and the moon shone down on two perfectly happy people.

The End

 

 


	10. You're Hiding Under the Blanket Because... & I'm Not Going to Stop Poking You Until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #29: You're hiding under the blanket because you're blushing? & #15: I'm not going stop poking you until you give me some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to the “all I want is snuggles and kisses” prompt. You might want to read that one first if you haven’t but I don’t think it’s required. I also didn’t know if these prompts were intended to be combined or separate but they worked well together so I combined them anyway :) Enjoy!

 

* * *

After how hard Cassandra partied on July 4th Jacob knew he probably wouldn’t see her again until she’d recovered. She stayed in bed one day before returning to work. Jacob came in a few minutes early that day with the intention of checking on her. He found her in her usual reading nook curled up in a blanket with an old math textbook. He set the cup of tea her brought her on the seat next to her.

“I thought you might retreat into your comfort zone after the 4th,” he said with a chuckle.

“Never let me drink that much ever again,” she told him with a small smile and a shake of her head. “You’d think I would have learned from the last time.”

“I don’t know,” he said as he sat down next to her. He carefully moved the teacup before he continued with a grin. “I think drunk Cassandra is kinda funny.”

“She’s not funny,” Cassandra said with a roll of her eyes. “She’s embarrassing.”

“Yes, but only drunk Cassandra can get away with repeatedly poking Baird in the face,” Jacob said with a laugh.

Cassandra winced. “Did I do that?”

“Several times through out the night,” Jacob told her. He gave her a warm smile. “You don’t remember?” He was really asking another question. There was one other very important thing that drunk Cassandra had done and, though he doubted she’d remember, he had to find out.

“Everything’s sort of fuzzy,” she told him as she picked up the cup of tea he brought her and took a sip. “I mean I have a photographic memory so I’m sure it’s all in there somewhere. I have no doubt things will come to me slowly but surely. Though part of me wishes it wouldn’t,” she said with a chuckle. “I seem to remember something about New Years? But that can’t be right, can it?”

“Well,” Jacob said as he gave her a thoughtful and hesitant glance. “There was  _something_  about New Years, yes. There were fireworks and champagne and you got a little confused.”

She shook her head at herself in amusement. “I thought it was New Years?”

“For about half an hour at the end, yes,” He said with a chuckle.

She froze as the memories came back to her and giggled. “Oh god, I did! I actually thought it was New Years. There was a countdown and I was so worried about—“ he watched her tense. She set the tea down on the floor and swallowed thickly before she turned slowly toward him. “—kissing someone at midnight.”

Jacob awkwardly scratched behind his neck and wasn’t sure how to react. He cleared his throat and then gave her a crooked grin. “Yeah.”

Cassandra closed her eyes tight. “Oh god,” she said as color flushed her cheeks. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” As she repeated herself she pulled her blanket over her head and slid down until her entire body was hidden underneath it. “I—I kissed you!” He heard her muffled voice shout in a tone that sounded completely mortified.

“Yep,” he said with a light chuckle. “Ya did.”

She let out a soft whine from under the blanket. “I am never showing my face again. I am probably permanently red.”

He quirked a brow at her curiously. “Are you red everywhere or—“

“Jacob.”

He laughed at the seriousness of her tone and then poked her side playfully. “Come on, Cassie. It’s nothin’.” It wasn’t nothing. He wasn’t sure why he was saying that other than to comfort her.

“It wasn’t nothing,” she told him through the blanket. “It was definitely not nothing. Oh god, I can feel the heat on my cheeks right now. It’s not going to go away.”

“Are you hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?” He asked with a furrowed brow. “I’ve seen you blush before, Cassandra.”

“No, no you haven’t. Not like this,” she said quickly. “Can we talk later? I think I need a minute.”

“Now’s as good a time as any,” he told her.

She ignored him and burrowed deeper under the blanket.

“Cassandra?” He asked.

Still nothing. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He watched her continue to hide from him with an amused expression until his patience wore out. He poked her side like he had early and she wiggled away from. He poked her other side and he heard her huff. He chuckled and then poked her knee. He could feel her glare through the blanket. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

She still didn’t come out from under the blanket so he turned a determined glare on her.

“Alright,” he said. “Fine.”

He found where her cheek would be under the blanket and began poking her repeatedly. Just as she had poked Colonel Baird at the July 4th party. He threw in a few more pokes to her side for good measure. He knew she was ticklish there so it couldn’t do anything but help his cause. She whined again and then finally huffed in frustration before throwing the blanket off of herself and meeting his eyes.

“There! Happy?”

“Yeah, actually, I am,” he said with a smirk. She was right. He’d never seen her blush like  _this_. She was almost completely pink. “If you hide from me then we can’t exactly talk about it, can we?”

“Jake, we don’t have to—“

“Yes, we do,” he told her as he scooted closer to her on the seat. “You’re right. That kiss wasn’t nothing. I don’t think any kiss with you would ever be  _nothing_.”

She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at him. “Really?”

“Really,” he said with a nod. “But it ain’t fair to leave it with just that one kiss.”

“It isn’t?” She asked him with a grin. “Why not?”

“Because I didn’t kiss ya back the way I would’ve liked,” he admitted with a soft blush of his own. “I choked. I tensed up because I wasn’t expecting that at all. Plus, I didn’t think it was right. I didn’t know if you really wanted to kiss me or if—“

“I wanted to kiss you,” she told him confidently. “I just needed the nerve and an excuse. The alcohol gave me both,” she said with a rueful chuckle.

“Well, the I don’t s’pose you’d mind if we had a redo, would ya?” He asked her with a relieved grin.

“Not at all,” she said with a bright smile and soft happy sigh.

He crossed the small space between them and gently pressed his lips to hers. This time he didn’t hold his arms out awkwardly at his sides. This time one arm went around her and pulled her as close as he could get her. Both of her arms wrapped around his middle. His free hand found her hair as she flattened her hands against his back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her into his lap. He heard something clank softly as he adjusted their position on the seat.

“I think we spilt the tea,” Cassandra said with a chuckle as she pulled back just enough to speak.

He smirked and shrugged. “Jenkins’ll just make more.”

“Not exactly my point, Jaco—“

He interrupted her words with another kiss and all thoughts of spilt tea were quickly forgotten. This was how he’d always imagined their first kiss. This was the  _perfect_  moment.


	11. Your lips are really warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Your lips are really warm."  
> Requested by jucys01  
> Written by justlook3

Cassandra let herself into Stone's apartment, juggling a bag and two to go cups: one with her tea, the other with Stone's coffee.  She'd knocked first, but he hadn't answered.  His truck was in his parking space, so she knew he was home.  She assumed he was in the shower, but all she was met with was silence.

"Jacob?" she called and set her things down on the table in his kitchen. 

The shower was not running and she found him still in bed.  He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Jacob?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "It's okay, honey, it's just me."

"Cassie?" he blinked up at her. Mumbling, "oh I'm sorry babe, I must have overslept."

She nodded, it was unusual for him but not completely unheard of.  Still, she was a bit concerned, even as he reached up to give her a kiss.

"Your lips are really warm," she mused breaking the kiss off.  She'd noticed he tasted salty as if he's been sweating and up close she saw that his hair was matted to his head.  She put a hand on his forehead. "So is your forehead. Jacob, you're burning up!"

"Not sick," he muttered. "Air's not right. Gotta call the landlord.  M' fine, just tired."

"Your air conditioning is fine, sweetheart," Cassandra said firmly. "I'm calling Baird."

"I'm **fine** ," he said, throwing the covers off.  "Just let me get into the shower."

Cassandra rolled her eyes.  So Jacob was going to be the stubborn type, she guessed it was better than the whining type, but only barely. "Honey, you're sick."

"No, I'm . . . ." he swayed when he got on his feet.  He sat firmly back down on the bed. "Okay, got up too fast."

"We don't have to go in today," Cassandra tried a different tactic. "It's been slow.  I brought breakfast. We could just hang out here for the day. Watch some movies.  How does that sound?"

Stone glared at her. "Stop talkin' to me like I'm five, Cass."

"I wasn't!  Stone, you've got a fever. You can't even stand up! Take care of yourself."

"I can stand up. I'm fine."

To prove his point, Stone jumped up and headed for the bathroom.  Cassandra stood back but she could tell that the further he got, the slower he was.  Finally, she heard a clang and Jacob calling her name.

He'd stumbled in the bathroom, knocking some things over on the counter.

She found him sitting on the floor, head in his hands. "I'm sick."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"I . . .ya'll need me."

"Not when you're sick. Don't worry about it. Let's get you back into bed."

Slowly and carefully she got him up and back into bed.  He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, you stubborn man."

Then she went to call Baird.

 


	12. Don't Give Me That Puppy Dog Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?” req by anon written by Summer-Smells

 

* * *

“Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

“What puppy dog face?” Jacob asked with a furrowed brow. “I don’t have a—“

“Oh, yes you do! You have a sad puppy face that I can’t bare to look at,” Cassandra said small smile. “Your chin does this little quiver thing, by the way. It always does me in.”

“So, that means what exactly for—“

“That means you win,” Cassandra said with a small grin. “You can come to dinner and meet my parents.”

He smiled warmly at her and then laced his fingers through hers. “Really?”

“I think you’re going to regret it and I think you’re going to look at me differently afterwards, but yes you can come,” she answered as she stared at their linked hands.

“I ain’t gonna look at you any differently,” Jacob assured her. “And you have a whole week to prepare me for whatever the hell they might throw at us.”

“Us?” Cassandra asked with a small excited smile.

“Yeah, Cassie. I’m not there for them. I’m there for  _you_. Didn’t you know that?” Jacob asked her as he brought the back of her hand, that he still held, to his lips.

She smiled brightly at him. “I do now.”

“We’re a team, you and me,” he told her. “I’m always gonna have your back, Cassandra.”

She released his hand and then wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly pulled him for a deep lingering kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. “That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Hey, you helped me face my past and I’m here to help you face yours. Maybe if we do that we can face the future together too,” he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“If it’s difficult then we face it side by side?” She asked him excitedly.

“That’s the dream, Cassie.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted from anyone,” she told him honestly.

“Me too,” he agreed with a nod.

“God, I love you,” she said happily as she closed the distance between them again.

His arms tightened around her as the kiss deepened and went from one kiss to several. She pulled back and he chuckled affectionately as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “I love you too.”


	13. Idea 15: Board Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea 15: Board Games requested by anonymous  
> story by angellwings

You would think 2 grown adults could make a decision about what to do on their day off by discussing it rationally and reaching a compromise.  _You would think_. But the Library had a habit of recruiting unique individuals who made decisions a little differently. The Library also seemed to choose people who were a bit competitive. Even when they had access to a magical wormhole door, arguments over where visit on their day off were still frequent for Jacob and Cassandra.

Usually one of them caved because they could go back anytime. But today, Cassandra had a particular request that could only be accomplished on one specific day. 

She wanted to buy tickets to La Tomatina, the tomato throwing festival that took place in Valencia, Spain at the end of August. Literally a giant food fight. Jacob did not relish the idea of being covered in squashed tomatoes and, normally, he wouldn’t imagine Cassandra would either but she seemed very excited about the potential adventure.

So, Jacob only saw one way to avoid it. They’d play for it. If she won, they went. If he won they did  _anything else_  in Spain. He didn’t even care what else. Just  _anything else_. What they ended up playing was not something either of them would have picked. In fact, they didn’t. Baird was mediating and she’d picked the game.

She picked Sorry. Checkers or Chess or, hell, even Poker would have been more in line with a bet but Baird insisted all of those options gave Cassandra an unfair advantage. Jacob, honestly, couldn’t say he disagreed. It’s really not even that she would try to make it unfair. Her brain would calculate faster than his simply because that’s the way it was built. She couldn’t help it.

Sorry required strategy and the luck of the draw. It evened the odds. So far, Jacob was winning. He had 3 pieces safely home and one in start. Cassandra had 2 in home, 1 on the board, and 1 in start. He could tell she was getting frustrated at her ability to draw bad card after bad card.

“I cannot believe the numbers have betrayed me. How are you winning right now? Did we shuffle the deck?” Cassandra asked with a pout as she reached for another card.

“Baird shuffled the deck, Cassie,” Jacob said with a smirk. “Neutral party, remember?”

She moved her piece and ended up landing her piece just outside of his start. As luck would have it, he drew a one.

“No!” She said with a huff. “This is getting ridiculous!” 

“Sorry, sweetheart, that knocks you back to start,” Jacob said with a chuckle as he moved his piece out of start and knocked her off of the space.

“Just you wait, Jacob Stone, payback is coming,” she told him as she drew her card. She gasped excitedly and giggled as she showed him the card. “A two!” She moved one of her pieces out of start and then drew another card. She laughed louder and then showed him the card again, this time she held this card inches from his face. “Sorry!”

He gave her a cool lopsided grin as she took her last piece in start and replaced it on his space. She then very carefully placed his piece back in his start. She made sure to drag it out for as long as possible.

He drew and got a 7. He couldn’t use that. His last piece was stuck in start.

From then on out Cassandra’s luck changed. She ruled the board and he was stuck in start. Now she had 3 in home and one that was very nearly there.

He was going to end up covered in squashed tomatoes, wasn’t he? He was forced to watch as her last piece landed safely in home. His shoulders sagged and groaned pathetically. “You gotta be kidding me?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she exclaimed as she jumped up and did a boastful little dance. “Now I get to throw tomatoes at you for a whole day! This is going to be so much fun!”

“For you, maybe,” Jacob said with a small grin and a shake of his head as she sat back down. “There are so many other things we could do in Spain!” He exclaimed. He reached for her hand and then kissed the back of it. “Much more  _romantic_  things. Can’t we do one of those?”

She flushed slightly and gave him a sultry look that he was becoming more and more familiar with the longer they dated. But it faded after a moment and was replaced with a mischievous smirk. “Mm, nope! I have one day a year where I can get into a food fight with out breaking any rules. We’re doing this.” She stood and then walked around the table to his side. She leaned down, kissed him soundly, and then giggled. “This is going to be so much fun! I’d better buy tickets before they sell out!”

He groaned again as his strategy to woo her out of the idea failed.

How did he get himself into these things?


End file.
